leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Custom Champion: Seriph, the Sky Messenger
Seriph is a custom champion in League of Legends. He went from many alterations and reworks before he became Seriph. First he was a champion inspired by Rockman that charges his cannon by holding the skill, creates teleporter pads, vaulter pads and etc. I rework him into a mage and became melee inspired by Aladdin in Magi:Anime Series altered his spells and etc. Until I came up with a Greek Myth God Mercury the Messenger. Seriph is a melee mage and initiator in fights. His kit can burst and take down squishy champion after entering the battle. He is a mobile champion allowing him to moving in and out of the battle. He is peculiar type of champion, he is a mage focused in auto-attacks in dealing magical damages instead of casting spells. His basic attacks will deal magic damage as a whole which it can apply on-hit and spell effects, a new style to try combinations of on-hit and spell effects. Seriph have many unique skills that made him an exotic one compare to existing champion in League. His recall is different compare to others offering both advantage and disadvantages in fights. Since recall is a channeling type his recall is conjuring a singularity that charges before it can be used. This singularity will act as a teleporter pad to the base. Advantage, he can create a singularity behind and when the time comes to retreat, he can use this to recall immediately and move out in the battle. Disadvantage, he cannot recall in immediate situation which he needs longer time to charge compare to the usual time of recall channeling. His Q made him a bursty champion which damage grows overtime before it can be cast. Champion which is squishy and have lower resistance would suffer in this skill. His W is a tricky spell, it conjures a singularity in the ground and for those champion unit stepped on it will make them vault or forced them to fly forward. This could be a double edged trap, a supporting tool and an escape tool. A double edged trap because it is helpful to secretly send enemy units forward while waiting ahead and it could be helpful to enemy units who tries to escape. This trap is visible to both opposing sides and has delay before it arms so it could still be countered by enemy units. This spell could also be at disadvantage to your allies, improper placing of spell may would result in sending them to their harm. His E is a new type of defense, which this shield is thr same mechanics with Urgot's and Fiora's Passive. It blocks any incoming damages from spell and attack in the designated direction. But this shield consistently rotates around him. And his Ultimate is a Grab and Send type of spell and one of his combination of initiating tool in fights. It is also used to send target inside thr turrets. Abilities Using recall will conjure a traveler's wing that charges for a period of time. On full charge, he can right click on it to directly teleport to base. |description2= Clicking a recall button will deploy new wing but destroys the previous one. Wing can be destroyed by Enemy attacks. |description3= His basic attack will deal as Magic Damage both applies on-hit effects and spell effects. |leveling= seconds }} Periodically he gain charge on his magical wing rod. Every spell is casted nearby, the cooldown of charge is reduced by 50%. |description2= Next attack will deal bonus magic damage which is based on charge gained and gain bonus attack range. If unit is killed by this attack, amount of charge is restored. |description3= If the target is Enemy Champion, he gain bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= units |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= mana }} Release a feather to the target position that arms after 0.5 second delay. Any Champion Unit stepped on it, feather conjures temporary wing and unit will be vaulted in forward direction. Also sends unit over terrain during vault. This will lasts for 35 seconds and can only be used once. |leveling= units |range= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Summons a feather aegis that revolves consistently around him for 10 seconds. Feather Aegis block any incoming projectiled spell or attack from Enemy Champion in the direction where the feather is facing. Each feather destroyed after block, will gain him stackable shield until spell effect ends. * 40 degrees. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Conjure his wings and grab the target enemy/ally unit. It takes 0.75 second delay before he takes flight forward in where he is facing. While in flight, they are untargetable and send them at the end of flight range. If it is an enemy, they are stunned while in flight and deal Magic Damage on land. |description2= During the delay before flight, he can redirect the direction of Flight. |description3= While in flight with unit, cast this spell again to drop the target Enemy or Ally early. |leveling= units |speed= |range= |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }}